


Loving You Is Easy

by needybuckley



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like lots of it, and some angst, katara helps, zuko finds his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needybuckley/pseuds/needybuckley
Summary: Katara and Zuko show that they love each other but never say it. Katara helps Zuko find his mom and it changes everything.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 82





	Loving You Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing for Zutara and I really hope I got the dynamics right in this one. This took me almost a week to write and I'm very happy with it. I really hope y'all like it!

Zuko’s coronation is in an hour and he should be thinking about how he’s going to address the audience and how this new age after the war will bring peace but all he can think about is Katara. How she sat over his body crying after she defeated Azula and thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her right then and there. There never seems to be a right time. A right time to tell her that he loves her, and he has since the crystal caves in Ba Sing Se or maybe when he helped her find the man who killed her mother. He had felt so much relief when she forgave him, not realizing how desperate he was for it. To be in her good graces, to finally receive a hug from her and finding that he may be a firebender, but she gives the warmest hugs.

He’s trying to put his robe on, and he feels a sharp pain in his bandaged up chest and he groans softly as he tries to pull his arm through. “Do you need some help?”

Zuko spins on his heel and finds Katara leaning against the wall smiling at him. He signs, “Yes please.”

She giggles and grabs the robe and helps him guide his right arm through the sleeve. She smooths out the wrinkles and rests her hands on the part of his chest with the scar from Azula’s lighting. “There. Good to go.”

She doesn’t move her hands and glances up into his golden eyes and Zuko isn’t sure on what to do. He always seems to forget how to breathe when Katara looks at him with her big blue eyes. He thinks she’s looking for reassurance that he’s okay, that her healing worked, and she didn’t fail him.

“Katara. I’m okay.” Zuko let’s out softly, resting his hands ontop of Katara’s.

“I got scared out there Zuko. I don’t know what we would have done if my healing didn’t work. What I would have done.” Katara said still looking into Zuko’s eyes.

“I guess we saved each other.” Zuko breathed. “Are you going to stay a while after the coronation?”

Katara looks away for a second and Zuko almost thinks he can hear his heart breaking. She looks back at him and a sad smile comes across her lips, “I want to, but the South Pole needs me. I want to help rebuild my home.”

Zuko knows that Katara wouldn’t be who she was if she had decided not to go home after the war. As much as he wants her stay, he understands and he nods squeezing her hands, “Will you write?”

She squeezes back, “Of course I’ll write.”

A guard steps in letting Zuko know they’re ready to begin. He nods and he looks back at Katara and she’s beaming at him. “You ready to be Fire Lord?”

Zuko scratches the back of his neck and laughs nervously, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

*

Zuko walks out in his newfound royal robes and topknot as they announce him as the new Fire Lord and the crowd cheers for him. He finds Katara in the crowd and she’s beaming at him, her big blue eyes say everything in that moment, and he can’t help but smile from ear to ear. The crowd continues to cheer, and he holds his hand up.

“Thank you, thank you but the Avatar is the real hero.” Zuko calls as Aang walks out and the crowd cheers even more.

The crowd dies down as Zuko begins his speech about entering a new era of peace and to bring the Fire Nation back to its former glory before the war. Katara watches him the entire time and feels a huge amount of pride and relief knowing that he’s okay, that everyone of her friends and her brother made it through this war. The crowd cheers again pulling her from her thoughts and watches as Zuko and Aang wave to the crowd and disappear behind the crimson red curtain.

She makes her way through the crowd and back up to the palace and through the curtains finding Zuko as he’s saying goodbye to Aang. Zuko looks up and smiles at the sight of her standing there.

“I’m going to go find Sokka and see if he has Appa ready.”

Katara nods at Aang and sees the frown on Zuko’s face. “You’re leaving already?”

Katara sighs. “My dad wants to make it home by the time people from the Northern Tribe get there to help rebuild.”

She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a tight hug. His arms snakes around her waist and tucks his face into her neck thinking about begging her not to go. As much as he wants her stay, he can’t make her. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he forced her stay just because he wanted her to be around all the time. It wouldn’t be fair to her.

“I promise to come back Zuko.” Katara whispers into his right ear.

He nods as she lets go and he feels the warmth of her body leave his. She stands back just enough for Zuko to still be holding her hand and he holds on for as long as he can.

“Goodbye Zuko.” Katara says, walking away.

“Goodbye Katara.” Zuko held on to her hand long enough that hers slipped out of his as she walked away. He could still feel her fingertips brushing against his.

*

It’s been two years since Katara last saw Zuko and the Fire Nation. She had spent her time helping the waterbenders from the Northern Tribe rebuild the South Pole. They had proper ice houses and rivers to travel on through the village. She had also help teach some of the younger waterbenders to pass time when she wasn’t helping rebuild or helping negotiate trade with the rest of the nations.

She had been writing to Zuko everyday since she left the Fire Nation and she had told him how happy she was that her Tribe was looking better each day and that the trade among the nations was going well and her people didn’t have to worry about food or clothes. She missed him more and more with each letter she would write and each one she would get.

Zuko would write to her about how some people were still not happy with him being Fire Lord and they would try to undermine him in meetings. He was very grateful that Uncle Iroh was there to help smooth things over. He would tell her that he still wasn’t sure if he should be Fire Lord but knew he had to do the best he could because he promised his people. In every letter, he would tell her that he misses her.

It was one letter that Katara received from Zuko that she knew she needed to go back to him. He told her that Ozai finally talked and told him where his mother was. She had promised him after their trip to find her mother’s murderer, that she would help him find his mother. She immediately wrote back that she was coming back. Luckily enough Aang was visiting on Avatar business and offered to take her back on Appa. Zuko wasn’t surprised when Katara showed up before her letter did.

“Katara, what are you doing here?” Zuko smiled.

“I’m going to help you find your mom. I promised you once that I would help you and I intend to keep it.” Katara smiling.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground in a hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Thank you.” Zuko whispered into her ear.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered back.

Zuko set her back on the ground and beamed down at her.

“Zuko, where is she?” Katara asked, looking into his golden eyes.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “My father said she went back to her village Hira’a. He allowed her to go home but she wasn’t allowed she even write us.”

“What’s her name?” Katara asked.

Zuko looked at her with saddest in eyes, knowing now his mother had been in the Fire Nation the whole time. “Ursa. Her name’s Ursa.”

Katara grabbed his hands in hers and squeezed them, “You’re going to see your mother Zuko. I promise.”

*

The village of Hira’a was at the southern end of the Fire Nation and it would take two days to get there. Zuko left Uncle Iroh to be the acting Fire Lord while he and Katara were gone. They traveled by carriage to draw less attention to themselves, Katara sat close enough to Zuko that their arms were touching and with her head resting on his shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?” Katara asked, gazing up at Zuko.

“Do you think she’ll recognize me? Even with the scar?” Zuko sighed.

Katara brought her right hand up to Zuko’s cheek and lightly brushed her thumb across the bottom of his scar, “I think she will. She’s been in the Fire Nation the whole time. She’ll recognize you Zuko. I know she will.”

Zuko smiles wide at Katara being so confident that on impulse, he leans down and captures Katara’s lips to his. The kiss is soft and brief before Zuko pulls back and realizes what he’s done. He quickly looks away, embarrassed and refuses to meet Katara’s gaze.

She reaches her left hand over to his right cheek and turns his head to face her. She looks into his golden eyes and kisses him back. This time it’s longer and Zuko’s left hand finds its way into Katara chocolate brown hair. Her lips are soft and warm and Zuko feels like he’s flying.

Katara pulls back first and glances back up into Zuko’s golden eyes and she can tell he’s waiting for to say something. She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to speak.

“I love you Zuko. I have for a while.” Katara says, laughing slightly.

Zuko’s smiling ear to ear and he can’t believe that the waterbender he fell in love with during the war is confessing her feelings to him.

“I love you too Katara. I’ve always loved you.” Zuko replies, kissing Katara again.

She laughs and pecks his lips, “Let’s go see your mom.”

*

They make it to Hira’a and Zuko is suddenly nervous. His hands are shaking and he’s not sure if this is a good idea. What if he finds her and she doesn’t want to see him? What if she doesn’t recognize him? Or worse, what if she just ignores him? No, it’s his _mother_ we’re talking about. She loves him or she loved him, and he loves her.

Katara’s hand slips into his and she squeezes it and smiles saying, “You’ll find her, and she’ll be so happy to see you.”

He smiles back nods his head. She doesn’t let go of his hand and he guides her through the crowd of people as he starts to ask around. Eventually someone points him to a small house with a garden at the edge of the village. He thanks them and they smile at him and nod before walking away. He and Katara make their way to the house and Zuko stops right before the stairs.

“You can do it Zuko. It’s going to be okay. She’ll be there.” Katara smiles, squeezes Zuko’s hand once more.

He takes a deep breath and Katara lets go of his hand as he climbs the three steps. He turns back to look at the waterbender who as been by his side for this whole thing and he can’t help but smile at her when she’s smiling back, silently cheering him on. He turns back to the door and knocks. He knocks twice before rustling of feet is heard and the door opens.

A woman resembling Azula opens the door and Zuko almost feels like he can’t breathe. It’s his mother. He found her, and he struggles to believe it. He tries to swallow the lump his throat, but he can’t bring himself to speak.

“Zuko.” The woman breathes. She pulls him into a tight hung and holds on for dear life. “I can’t believe it’s you. I have missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too mom.” Zuko says, crying.

She releases him and sees Katara standing behind him, watching them reunite. 

“Who did you bring with you?” She questions.

Zuko smiles and turns to look at Katara, holding out his hand. Katara climbs the steps and takes his hand.

“Mom, this is Katara. A waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe.” Zuko introduces. “Katara, this is my mother. Ursa.”

“Hello Ursa.” Katara smiles.

Ursa smiles back and notices the way Zuko stares at Katara.

“Hello Katara.” Ursa replies.

Ursa invites them inside and offers them a cup of tea. She pours them each a cup and listens as Zuko catches her up on everything that’s happened and how Ozai finally slipped and told him where she was. She told Zuko how proud she was of him and that she was sorry he and Azula had to be left with their father alone.

Zuko told her that she was no longer banished and offered her a chance to come home and to see Azula in hopes that it would help Azula get better. Ursa agreed as she missed both her children and wanted to be near them. Zuko left her with a carriage and some guards to help her on her way back to the Fire Nation capitol.

*

Zuko and Katara arrived back in the Fire Nation capitol two days later and worked to get the palace and a room ready for Ursa. Zuko was grateful that Katara was there to help him though this entire journey. She was always there to remind him that he wasn’t his father and help though nights when he couldn’t sleep because of nightmares or the stress of being Fire Lord was getting to much.

They were in Zuko’s study and Katara was folding a blanket she had wrapped her while sitting on the sofa across from Zuko’s desk, watch him work. He would occasionally ask her opinion on certain things and she would always tell him what she thought, and he would always take them to heart when making decisions for the Fire Nation as most of the time, she was always right.

“Katara?”

She turned towards him and hummed as she threw the blanket on the back of the sofa.

“Thank you.” He said, staring at her.

She turned to fully look at him puzzled, “For what?”

Zuko stood from his chair and walked her to her, wrapping he arms around her waist, pulling her into him. “For always being there.”

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, “Of course. I love you.”

Zuko brought his right hand up to her cheek with his left still around her waist and kissed her back, cherishing every moment he had with her.

“I love you too.” He smiled back.

He knew he would love Katara till the day he died and maybe even beyond that because loving Katara came naturally to him. Loving Katara was effortless. Loving Katara was easy.


End file.
